


[VD]Keep the Wolf from the Door

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 小红帽AU





	1. Chapter 1

“但丁失踪了，我要去找他。”

嘈杂的酒馆内，人声鼎沸，充斥着男人的嘘叫声和女人的调笑声，尼禄愤怒地砸了一拳在木桌上。

咣地一声，小麦色酒从杯中洒在桌面上。

“冷静一点！孩子。”酒吧的老板娘蕾蒂正坐在他的对面，看着怒气冲冲的少年人抬起头，眼中尽是斗志与不甘，只能劝道，“森林里有狼，你不能去。”

“就是因为有狼！”尼禄吼道，“我已经可以独自狩猎了，我可以去救他！”

就连但丁这样骁勇的猎人都在森林里失踪了十天了，如果自己不再快点去找他，一想到他有那么一丝可能会葬身狼腹，尼禄就恨不得不顾一切冲进森林里，救出与他相依为命的养父。

“我们知道你的心情，”有着一头金发的赏金猎人按住了他的肩膀，制止了冲动的年轻人，认真地说道，“但是在去之前，我们给你准备了一些东西。”

说罢，崔西，也就是但丁曾经的搭档，对着尼禄点了点头。两位女士避开人群，将他引入了酒吧的暗门。在所有的喧闹都被隔绝在了门外后，尼禄才发现自己第一次认识到了这个最大的猎人集会的真面目。

琳琅满目的军火武器。

“但丁曾经阻止过你干这行。”

“不过又肯定着你会继承他的意志。”

两位女士一唱一和，指引般的对着尼禄说道：

“来吧孩子，这就是所谓的——宿命。”

“不，我不需要这些。”尼禄拒绝道，“我有湛蓝玫瑰和绯红女王，足够了。”

“欢迎来到女巫的糖果屋。”蕾蒂环视四周，满意一笑，“这些你都可以选，不过等你救回但丁，这些得记在他的账上。”

“森林深处的狼可不是你杀的那些低阶魔兽，”崔西率先从陈列架上挑了支袖箭，对着尼禄的右手比了比尺寸，“那里有最凶残的狼王，”她讲武器扔给了尼禄，“弩装轻型袖箭，上面涂了对狼特攻型毒药，见血封喉，昵称是——”

“苹果。但丁的品味就是那么糟糕，看到那只尼泊利特了吗，那是‘布朗尼’。”蕾蒂拿起了摆在一旁的MG4，将它递给尼禄，挑了挑眉，“我想但丁应该会很高兴，一手养大的孩子终于派上用场了。”

“我会证明给他看，我已经不是个孩子了。”

“来，小心拿好。”蕾蒂不以为意地点头，“同样是我改装过的，分离式弹链配合轻装弹匣，火力更猛。”

“这是不是也有什么昵称之类的？”

“哈哈，没错，但丁叫她小草莓，这可是他偏爱的武器。”

尼禄的神情诡异地扭曲了一下，真不愧是糖果屋，那但丁自己又是谁，汉斯吗？谁是他的格雷特？

崔西和蕾蒂对视一眼，将一个装满了某种化学物质的黑色液压喷气瓶递给了他，“我们给你准备了秘密武器，你把这个带上吧。”

于是尼禄就带着他的苹果、蛋糕和秘密武器上路了。

森林终日被烟雾笼罩，所见不及十米。

这里是狼的领地，它们与人类积怨甚久。它们狩猎人类，杀害人类，想要占领人类的土地和田园。直到有一群人类中的勇士们站了出来，开始带领剩下的人类抵御他们的入侵。奈何狼并非是一般的魔物，他们有着比人更甚的狡诈与残忍。一开始，人类的反抗惨烈而悲壮，无数人前赴后继倒在了狼的利爪和尖牙之下，哀鸿遍野。

直到一名神秘的剑客挺身而出，将狼击退，并以森林的边界为限，将狼赶回了森林。

没有人知道那个神秘的剑客是谁，他叫什么名字，也没有人知道他长什么样，他总是带着兜帽，却来去如风，最终销声匿迹。于是因他获救的人们以剑的名字歌颂他。

但是双方的仇恨并不是一时之间可以消弭的，背地里的摩擦永不间断。因此，又出现了一批以猎杀潜藏在边界披着人皮的狼为生的武者们。他们称自己为猎人，并且遵循了那位神秘剑客的传统，身穿兜帽。白天休息，摸黑干活。以出色的武艺和过人的胆识游走在森林的边缘。

但是你为什么要穿红色的呢？这样不就是活靶子了吗？年幼的尼禄好奇地问着他的养父。

但丁神秘地笑了，因为只有最强的猎人才可以无所畏惧地穿红色的衣服，成为猎人中的最强者吧，尼禄，我的小红帽。

尼禄扯了扯嘴角，虽然但丁宣称是他的养父，但是他们相同的银发、相同的蓝瞳，以及那敏于常人的五官和自愈力。尼禄的直觉告诉自己他们的关系并不简单，总有一天但丁会愿意告诉他，他的难言之隐。

但是现在，他却失踪了。

尼禄一拳打在了树干上，树叶飒飒而落。四周一片寂静，太安静了。有什么东西躲藏在阴影里暗中注视着他。

尼禄手臂上的寒毛竖起，危险的预兆。他僵直了背脊，小心翼翼地挪动脚步，并屏住呼吸。

风动，阴影显露出庞然巨身，它突然扑向他。尼禄一个侧身翻转，湛蓝玫瑰的子弹瞬息而发。但是对面太快了，子弹只能从他的身旁穿过。

砰砰两下，他与阴影一个呼吸之间擦肩而过。

那是一只狼。一只雪白的巨狼。巨狼轻蔑地看了他一眼，头也不回地奔向森林深处。

尼禄的思考只停留了一秒，就追着他一路狂奔，巨狼眼看就要再次消失在阴影里。他情急之下发动袖箭，却射在了树枝上。尼禄气愤又不甘地上前回收箭支，目光一震，终于找到了但丁留下的标记。

但丁的双眼被蒙在黑布下，双手被锁链拘束在床头。某种生物正带着森林和熟悉的气息靠近他，在这之间，他还是敏锐地闻到了尼禄的味道。

在他看不见的木屋内，雪白的巨狼正优雅地踱步徘徊在他的身侧。

“唔……你见过他了？”

但丁艰难地开口，喘息被吞咽，喉结上下耸动。他咬着艳红的嘴唇抬起头隔着黑暗“看”向狼的位置，努力忽略来自体内深处的热潮。他不知道已经过去几天了，自从被维吉尔抓起来关在这里。时间没有意义，清醒也没有意义，连噩梦都被情欲侵蚀。两人都不曾预料到的、被抑制了十几年的发情期根本经不起任何挑拨，一朝被唤醒，汹涌而猛烈，轻而易举地将他们的神志都烧却了。

“不过如此。”雪白的巨狼口吐人言，他靠近被情欲折磨的人类，冷漠又克制地问道，“他有什么值得你如此重视？”

但丁的身体因熟悉的气息靠近而感到舒缓，然而内心却依旧抗拒，只能屈起身体，蜷缩在床脚。

“混迹在人类中，浑浑噩噩，他知道你是谁吗？”狼爪按住了但丁屈起的膝盖，又将他们拉开，“他甚至连自己是谁都不知道。”

但丁扯动嘴角，正想反唇相讥，可是你也不知道他是谁，下身却被湿热的触感所覆盖。他呻吟挣扎着想要躲开，却又无处可躲，只能被迫接受舔舐。由于视觉受阻，维吉尔所有带给他的触感都被无限地放大了，犬科动物的舌苔温热又粗糙，每一次舔过他的分身都令他忍不住浑身战栗，以及即将被吞噬的恐怖始终盘旋在他的心头。快感是如此强烈，他又一次绷直了双腿，在从不间隙的刺激下，白浊射在了一人一狼之间。

巨狼笑了，从绷紧的脚尖一路舔弄而上，他按住因为高潮而抽搐的大腿，卷起白色的浊液将它们送往后穴的缝隙，涂满因为过度的情事而艳红的褶皱。

“维……吉尔……维吉尔……”但丁失神地喊道。

“你叫我什么？”

“啊……唔、！”但丁慌乱地摇头，锁链发出清脆的金属声。

如此固执、如此冥顽不灵，只要他服软就能得到一点怜悯，以及原本就拥有的一切。

维吉尔不再顾及他的反抗，他会用自己的方式来达到自己的目的，狼继续埋首于人类的臀隙之间，听着他越发放浪的呻吟，他的身体已经为接下来的将要发生的事情准备好了。

“不……不要……！”但丁奋力挣扎了起来，坚硬的狼毛刮过他的身体，带起更深的渴望和痛苦，“至少……、用人型……、啊！”

维吉尔出离地愤怒了，或者说是嫉妒，你如此在乎那个孩子，那么他的父亲的呢，他在你的心里又是何等分量。

巨狼低吼着将人类压在身下，按住他的肩膀，挤入双腿之间，抬高腰肢，蓄势待发。

“……维……”但丁用后背艰难地支撑着身体，双唇紧贴着那生物毛茸茸的耳畔，终于吐露出了那个禁忌的词汇。

“哥哥……。”

硬质的皮毛和锋利的尖爪褪去，抚上脸颊的是温柔而细腻的人类皮肤，指腹还有着手茧，就在熟悉的位置，那是他们从小养成的握刀习惯。

“但丁——”来自兄长的呼唤让但丁明白并非他一人耽于情欲，兀自沉迷。重见光明使得他的视线一阵恍惚，还有被逼红的眼角氤氲出的水雾。

同时获得的，还有双手的自由。

自模糊中见到与自己一模一样的面容，他不敢多看，闭上眼承纳了兄长贯彻的阴茎，生理的泪水划过眼角，灼热地无以复加。

情欲并非第一天产生，自他们重逢就泛滥地一发不可收拾，但丁直到今天才仿佛真正地完完全全打开了自己，任由维吉尔彻底侵占他。

而当他适应了光线后重新睁开了眼睛，舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，看着兄长微皱的眉头和顺着发丝滑落的汗水，隐藏在双眼后疯狂的快感。他迫切地需要一个吻 ，于是他不顾身下又一次强烈的冲击，向上挣脱，阴茎像羽毛一样轻柔地划过炙热的甬道，两人都喘息着深深地看向对方。

“没有别人。”但丁哑着声音说道，双臂勾在兄长的背后，将他拉向自己，“狼的一生只会有一个伴侣。”

“你永远属于我的。”心跳声在两人紧贴的胸膛中发出共鸣。维吉尔握着他的腰，再次插入他的身体里，低头噬咬着那双梦寐以求的双唇，恨不得吞吃入腹，“至死方休。”

但丁扭动着腰配合着他凶猛的节奏，仰头发出喘息，却又不舍得结束这个吻。

木屋内的气氛早已被情欲熏染，他们的世界里只有在此刻狂欢的彼此。

最终维吉尔在他的身体里形成了结。过涨的快感令但丁本能地扭动身体，缓解痛苦。维吉尔按着他被巨大的阴茎顶地微微凸起的腹部，手下是两人连接的地方，安抚地拍打着他的后背，就像小时候在壁炉旁哄着他入睡。

但丁虚弱地笑了，他抱紧了身上的兄长，愿意承受因失而复得的所有痛苦，过量的精液冲刷着敏感的肠壁，又被结卡住和快感一起堆积在身体里。

同源的魔力唤醒了本能，狼朵悄然出现在头顶。

他自幼就在人类的世界里生活，控制自己就是保护自己，如今这般失态，另他分外不安。

但丁放开维吉尔，刚想要伸手确认自己的异常，却被兄长抓住置于两侧。

“别动。”维吉尔轻轻地用犬齿啃咬着因情绪失控而暴露的狼耳，“没什么好担心的。”升起了与他相同的银色兽耳，“我们是一样的。”

新生的耳朵埋在但丁凌乱的发丝间，微微颤动。继承自人类母亲的卷发细软而缠绵，凌乱却温柔。维吉尔的舌尖扫过耳后细短的绒毛，酥痒从心上传来。

但丁整个人柔软地不可思议，身后更是泥泞地一塌糊涂。

他们十指相握，颤抖着迎接情欲的再次到来。

“所以，尼禄是我儿子？”

“是啊傻瓜，你终于反应过来了。”

但丁看着不知所措的维吉尔笑了，他满足地靠在维吉尔的怀里，维吉尔正轻柔地用手指梳着他的头发，以及发现了新的乐趣一般把玩着他的耳朵。

他还得花一点时间消化维吉尔留在体内过量的魔力，才能让它们恢复。

但丁眯起眼睛，我们要学的东西还有很多，不过总会适应的。

比起多年前为了复仇踏入森林一去不回的兄长，更蠢的还是在知道狼王易主之后就不顾一切地重新进入森林的自己。

只有最显眼的颜色，才能让某个找不到家的迷路人重新看见我。

伪装成小红帽的猎人最终狩猎到了狼。

“等等！”但丁突然惊醒，“你在哪里见到他的！”

“森林里……”维吉尔也意识到了。

“我得去找他。”但丁立刻从床上跳了起来，穿上衣服，还没走两步，就僵直在了原地，白色的液体顺着他的腿根滑落，他回头怒视罪魁祸首。

维吉尔从背后抱住了他，“我去找他。”

还没等维吉尔将但丁重新抱回床上，门外已经响起了年轻人的声音。

“但丁——！”

“但丁——！！”

然后脚步声在两人对视且互相指责的目光中走到了门前，接着就是杂乱的拍门声。

维吉尔突然觉醒了身为一家之主的自觉，自然有义务来处理这全家以及他们人生中最尴尬的时刻，于是他在但丁挣扎的又不敢出声的抗议中，将他的弟弟塞进了衣柜里。

被孩子捉奸在床是什么感觉，还有我为什么要心虚，我是他的父亲。

于是离家出走二十年的老父亲，

深吸一口气，

打开了大门。

“但丁！”尼禄惊喜地说道，“太好了，你没事！”

“是的，孩子。”维吉尔保持镇定。

“哎？”尼禄疑惑地看着他。

“你为什么不穿红外套了？”

“太显眼了被我扔了。”

“你不是最喜欢红色吗？”

“蓝色更好”

“你的MG4叫什么名字？”

“蓝莓。”

“你根本不是但丁！”尼禄震怒，“你这只披着人皮的狼！”

难道但丁已经惨遭毒手！我绝对不会放过你！

说罢他掏出了两位女士送给他的秘密武器，对着维吉尔的脸一阵狂喷，化学物质洒满了维吉尔的头顶，一阵诡异的混合着橡胶水的塑料味道弥漫开来。

尼禄捂着鼻子倒退两步，这是什么生化武器。

维吉尔看了眼尼禄，然后低头看了眼自己的右手。

抵住额头，逆着刘海往后一输，发胶令头发瞬间定型。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”维吉尔对着震惊的幼崽说道，“我是维吉尔。”——斯巴达与人类的后裔、森林及边界之主新任狼王、糖果屋的汉斯、但丁的双生兄长、以及你的父亲。

而此时在衣柜里关注着两人的但丁终于忍不住笑到打滚，裹着一团衣服翻出了衣柜。他无辜地对着尼禄眨了眨眼，“下午好。”头顶的耳朵随着他的声音动了一下，为了证明这确实是长在他身上的活物，而不是取笑他的玩具。

“我出柜了。”

维吉尔回到他身边帮他从凌乱的衣堆中挣脱。

尼禄情绪剧烈波动，右手发痒，有一种想揍人的冲动。

在两位不靠谱的家长惊喜的表情以及他自己不可置信的目光中，他的右手转变为了雪白的狼爪。


	2. Chapter 2

强尼是一名新晋猎人。

他折起袖箭，揣上兜帽，劈开挡在面前的低矮灌木。太阳晕晕欲睡，空气渐冷，浓雾却仿佛永远无法散开。留给他的时间不多了，他必须在日落前回到村子里，寒冷与迷路会让任何一名猎人丧失升生机，更何况，森林里还有狼。

强尼小心地盘算着自己剩下的食物，以及脚程，再往西走半个小时，他就能达到森林与村庄的边界，获得足够的补给，还有一整晚的睡眠。

不远处传来细碎的踩踏声，强尼立刻提起精神弓起背，小心地躲进树影里，不顾雪落在他的肩头。越是到晚上，森林里就越是危险。他小心地屏住呼吸，冬天的树枝在昏暗的余晖里显出鬼魅的阴影。

好在只是虚惊一场，什么都没有发生。

强尼吐出了一口气，白色的烟雾消失在了空气里。这个冬天格外地寒冷，猎人们却不会因为恐惧与危险停下探索的脚步。他定了定神，继续穿梭在枯枝繁复的森林里。

可是当他重新看见不久前自己留在树干上的记号时，年轻的猎人不由得心慌意乱——他迷路了。

一声狼啸声从远处传来，强尼咬住一边的颊肉强迫自己保持镇定。森林里果然有狼，这种危险而又凶残的生物，他们会抢掠村庄，扑杀人类，他抓获的人类剥皮拆骨吞噬殆尽，再披上人皮伪装成普通人，诱骗在森林里迷路的人。

强尼是一名猎人，尽管是新手，不过他始终记得自己身为一名猎人的责任。他握紧了自己的武器，向声源处挪动。

越来越近了，他听见树枝因为风声飒飒抖动，而当他拨开灌木的一瞬间，愣在了原地。

那是一栋简陋的房子，虽然很简陋，但是依旧被主人用篱笆小心地围护起来，从残漏的窗沿里，漏出一点橘红色的光。大门肆无忌惮地敞开，从雪地里，有着狼爪的痕迹，在台阶上化为湿痕。

这里处处透着温馨的诡异，他小心翼翼地走在雪地上，靠近窗边，拉开袖箭，随时准备给予屋内致命一击。

可是当他看清屋内的景象时，不由面露骇色。

那是一只比他还要高大健硕的白狼，一身因为雪水而在壁炉的暖光下闪烁着色泽的银白色狼毛，它的眼睛是灰暗的蓝色，交叠着前肢卧倒在地毯上，听见外人的声响时，突然转动兽耳，抬起冰冷无情的眼睛，与猎人撞了个正着。

强尼惊骇着不由自主地倒退了几步，跌坐在雪地上。

死神在一瞬间扼住他的喉咙，他发出嗬嗬般的气喘声，连语句都丧失了。那是无比强大的、属于狼王的威压。年轻人突然想到了那个虚无缥缈的传闻，森林换了一位主人，新的头狼。

他绝望地闭上眼，却听见另一个带着困倦的声音，一个人类男性的声音。

“维吉？”

窒息的威压瞬间就消失了，仿佛春风在一瞬间吹散了料峭的寒枝，重新找回呼吸的强尼才发现自己的后背都湿透了。

维吉尔低下头，才发现但丁醒了，正揉着眼睛。

但丁刚才兄长厚实的皮毛里露出一点裸露的皮肤，就被寒风吹了个哆嗦，只能重新钻回他的怀里。维吉尔趴回地上，收起利爪，用健硕的前肢将弟弟圈在怀里。

说实话，狼毛并不柔软，还有点扎人，不过却很暖和，但丁打了个呵欠，用手指有一搭没一搭地给维吉尔梳着颈侧的毛。这个冬天太冷了，冷地他根本不想动弹，只想跟维吉尔窝在这里。好在森林现在在他们的掌握下，不会有什么危险，更何况，他可以正大光明地把杂事交给尼禄，反正那个孩子已经向他们证明了，自己有足够的实力。

想到尼禄，但丁用把头埋进了维吉尔颈侧的皮毛里，毫无意外地又吃了一嘴毛。

巨狼收起爪子，按住懒洋洋的弟弟，灰蓝色的眼睛里露出一点笑意，在但丁捕捉到前，低下头将吻部抵在他赤裸的胸膛上，粗糙的舌头舔弄起胸前的皮肤。任由这个寒冷的冬天所带来的情潮肆意地蔓延。伴侣的身体已经为他们族群的扩大做好了准备。维吉尔毫不意外地听见但丁发出轻声的喘息，尾音带着情欲的甜味，抓住狼毛的手猛然用力。

但是维吉尔并没有停下来，湿热的舌头随意地舔了舔已经挺立的舌头，獠牙刮过最后一根肋骨，在肚脐稍作停留。但丁难耐地扭动着腰，发出甜腻的声音。

尽管维吉尔不在乎屋外落荒而逃的脚步声，他的耳朵刚刚转动了一下，就被但丁拉回了视线。在发情期的时候，他的弟弟比任何时候都要显得不讲道理。巨狼低下头，露出了一丝属于人类的无可奈何的表情，随即舔弄起淌出但丁半硬的分身。

但丁反射性地加紧了腿根，粗硬的狼毛刮过敏感的大腿内侧，不属于人类的舌苔卷起性器上下套弄。他在一瞬间溃不成军，胡乱地叫着“维吉……”与“哥哥……”。即使他也有一半狼的血统，但是他始终觉得自己是个人类，然而面对失散多年的兄长，他的底线总是不得不一降再降。以至于他此时正躺在野兽的身下，与自己的亲生兄长在森林里交媾。

热潮汹涌而猛烈，维吉尔埋首在他的凌乱的双腿间，毛绒绒的尾巴扫过但丁紧绷的小腿。已经发泄过的性器略带疲软，发情期没有这么快结束，但丁连呼吸都是潮热的，他感受到粗糙的舌苔舔弄着股缝，沿着肛口微微打转，一股热潮从身体里涌出，打湿了维吉尔鼻尖的短毛。他的弟弟像是冬日里艳红的枸骨，乱化了硬刺刺的枝叶，淌着黏腻的果浆，蹭破一点皮就沾满了手指。他用舌头刮过泥泞的后穴，甬道剧烈地收缩，又泌出了淫液。

但丁的身体已经为他准备好了，维吉尔抬起头，将弟弟笼在身下，用前爪摁住他还在抖动的肩膀，安抚地舔舔他的脸颊，涎水混着着淫液沾满了侧脸。但丁张开嘴，与巨狼接吻，柔软的人类舌头舔过尖锐的獠牙。那一瞬间，青筋虬髯的阴茎粗暴地顶开湿软紧致的后穴，直挺挺地插进他的身体里。

但丁的瞳孔在一瞬间扩大，疼痛与快感似乎将他劈成两半，而这两种感官对他而言并无不同，他鼻翼翕张，发泄过一次的阴茎却重新硬了起来，顶在硬扎的狼毛里。

维吉尔往外抽动，又重新整根没入，犬科动物的性器又粗又长，毫无顾忌地操弄着泛着热液的后穴，他熟悉但丁的身体，于是每一次撞击都凶狠地撞在他的敏感点上。又强硬地打开想要蜷起身体的弟弟，逼迫他承受自己的全部。

但丁微瞌着眼睛，眼中是壁炉里跳动着的火焰，他浑身都湿透了，汗水和精液沾地到处都是。红肿的嘴唇发出气音般的喘息，抓住狼毛的手指虚软无力，双腿却被打开，粗硬的性器在他的身体里进出，顶到前列腺时他不由得急促地呻吟。而维吉尔显然还不肯放过他，他在但丁的身体里成结，坚硬涨大的龟头卡在结肠瓣的深处。但丁像是突然找回了力气，胡乱地摆动着手臂，于是巨狼不得不嘶吼着将他的手臂按在狼爪下。他用吻部顶起但丁的下颚，尖锐的獠牙威胁般地抵在脆弱的脖颈处。

他开始射精，滚烫的精液浇灌进他的身体里，比屋内的火焰还要炙热，但丁被烫地整个人都在哆嗦，哀求着他的哥哥放过他，他不想要了，受不了那么多。可是维吉尔并不理睬他，他被紧致的肉穴绞地很紧，仿佛要榨出最后一滴精液，让这具成熟糜艳的身体再次怀上他的孩子，延续他们的族群。

喘息声渐渐平息，木柴噼啪作响。

但丁咬着牙，抱着维吉尔的尾巴，背对着他。可是巨狼根本没有感受到他的拒绝，狼爪揉动着他的腰腹。过量的精液随着他的动作从红肿的股缝间滴落。

还不算完。维吉尔心知肚明。他舔弄着在火光下因为湿汗而泛着艳色的脊背，紧绷的肌肉与流畅的肩胛。然后再给弟弟揉揉毛，每次做到最后，但丁都忍不住露出他的狼耳，还有尾巴。那根尾巴在股缝上一点，因为沾满了湿液而显得无精打采的，懒懒地夹在两人的身体之间。维吉尔调整着姿势，让但丁烫地更舒服一点。

他们有很多时间，大于一整个冬天。

至于那个逃走的年轻猎人。

“你干嘛跟着我？”

“这里很危险，你刚刚救了我，我不能让你去送命！”

“哈？你在说什么？赶紧回去吧！”

尼禄烦躁地揉着头发，还好他早就给自己剪了个平头，他不过是好心救了只菜鸟，却被拦住了去路。“听着，强尼，你最好赶紧走。”

可是年轻人却执意要与他结伴。

“随你！”

丢下一句话，尼禄气鼓鼓地走在前头，好在他还是留了几步，让强尼跟在身后。可是这条路却让强尼感到眼熟，他明明不久之前才来过。

等那栋房子重新出现在眼前，他顾不上危险，立刻提醒救命恩人快点跑。

却看见怒气冲冲的尼禄唰地一下打开门。

“说了多少次了，先敲门！”

“操！操你妈！”

“你说的对，但是下次还是记得先敲门。”


End file.
